nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Realm
The Dark Realm is a realm featured in the Roach Chronicles, making an appearance in "The Eclipse War" and the "Age of the Soulless" sagas. Ruled by the Dark Queen, it is a realm where the purest of darkness resides, and where the mystical energies of dark energy originate from. History At some point in time, the Dark Realm was created, and the Dark Queen was placed in charge of ruling it. In order to balance the light found in the universe, darkness was taken directly from the Dark Realm in order to act as the light's opposite. However, when times came when the balance was broken, the darkness from the Dark Realm would overtake the light, forcing the inhabitants of the universe to seek ways of neutralizing the overtaking darkness and restore the balance. Universal Convergence Following the conclusion of the Aetherian War, which lead to the extinction of the Goruxian race, Master Ronin, the leader of the race, would go into exile on the remains of the Goruxian homeworld of Sparvis IX. Traumatized over the death of his entire race, Ronin planned on gaining immortality and power from the Dark Realm in order to seemingly preserve his kind, when in reality he wanted the universe to suffer as revenge for his people's destruction. After The Visitor failed to destroy every universe connected by the Convergence, Ronin set to begin his plans to locate and secure the Matter Orb, the key in siphoning off darkness directly from the Dark Realm, albeit dangerously. Using the Goruxian flagship known as the Sanctorium, Ronin used the Convergence to escape to the Eclipse Universe, which housed the Matter Orb. The Eclipse War Arriving at the Eclipse Universe, Ronin began a bloody campaign to procure the Matter Orb from the Eclipse Military's highly guarded Vault Zero compound within Luna in the Sol System. Using the weaponized Hybrillium under the possession of the Eclipse Military to create an undead army as part of a distraction, Ronin traveled to various systems in the galaxy in order to obtain the items needed to infiltrate Vault Zero. Eventually, Ronin was able to secure the Matter Orb from Vault Zero and made his escape on the Sanctorium, but was ultimately confronted by the heroes of the Eclipse Universe on the bridge of his ship. Determined to put an end to the heroes, Ronin began siphoning darkness from the Matter Orb in order to increase his power. Despite Alain's efforts to warn Ronin of dire consequences for misusing the Matter Orb, Ronin ignored him and continued to absorb more and more power, which began to take a toll on Ronin mentally. After the heroes taunted him, Ronin, in a fury of rage, shattered the Matter Orb and absorbed the last of its power. However, this would cost Ronin severely, causing him to collapse onto the ground in pain as parts of his body began to glow purple. Suddenly, a rift to the Dark Realm opened and began to pull Ronin's soul out of his body, which was overloading from the darkness. As Ronin let out one last scream of horror, his soul entered the Dark Realm, where he obtained the eternal life he sought, but as a permanent fixture of the Dark Realm itself as it merged with the realm's essence. Meanwhile, Ronin's body overloaded from the darkness, morphing into the Cube of Darkness, which soon entered the rift to the Dark Realm, causing it to close soon after. Within the Dark Realm, the cube would then receive tremendous power, acting as a source for infinite dark energy from the Dark Realm. After floating around the realm for sometime, the cube's runes on its sides began to glow dark purple as the cube seemingly activated. Age of the Soulless Gallery Dark Realm Flag.png|Flag of the Dark Realm. Trivia * Inhabitants of the Dark Realm or people who have been converted by the Dark Realm's power are referred to as "Dark Realmians". Category:Universal Convergence Category:The Eclipse War Category:Age of the Soulless Category:Balance and Order Category:The Sentinel Trials